character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandana Waddle Dee
Summary Bandana Waddle Dee, otherwise known simply as Waddle Dee, is a character in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Super Star. He's a Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana. He went from being an insignificant, unimportant character in his first appearances to being a prominent character that has appeared in almost every Kirby game to date since Kirby Mass Attack in 2011. In his debut, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. He most often acts as King Dedede's sidekick. He wields a spear as his weapon. When properly equipped, he's one of the few Waddle Dees depicted to be on par with Kirby in terms of skill and strength. Power and Stats Tier: Low 3-A Name: Bandana Waddle Dee Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Kirby (Verse) Classification: Waddle Dee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Pseudo-Flight (As shown here and hovering by spinning spear.), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler.), Enhanced Polearm Proficiency, Counter, Combination Attacks, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Wapod. Comparable to other Waddle Dee who can harm Ghost Kirby.), Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell.), Cloth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (With his Parasol.), Transformation (Can imitate Kirby's transformations), Intangibility (Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy.), Invulnerability (With the invincible candy.), Healing (With Maxim Tomato.), Intangibility and Teleportation (As shown here.), Dimensional Travel (Via Warp Star.), 4th Wall Awareness, Empathic Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod.), Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once.) Attack Potency: Universe Level (When he started off as just a punching bag fodder he made a crack visible from space on planet Pop Star, which is so large that even its stratosphere alone contains a giant moon, but lately with enough experience he became powerful enough to overpower the hands of Dark Crafter, who's superior to Claycia who created all of Seventopia, and who fought evenly with Kirby. Won Dedede's Cake Royale alongside Kirby. Defeated Magolor, who can turn the fabric of the universe into a weapon. Comparable to Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can keep up with Kirby.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe Level (Can take multiple hits from Meta Knight and the Kirbys created by the Kirby Printer, which have been described on multiple occasions to be at least equal to the real Kirby. Tanked blows from Magolor Soul.) Stamina: Very High (Never shown to be tired until he's defeated. Usually on par with Kirby.) Range: Extended melee range with his spears, longer with transformations. Intelligence: At Least Above Average (A master spear wielder and an experienced combatant who has gone toe to toe with Kirby on multiple occasions, surviving all of his fights with the pink powerhouse. Waddle Dees are capable of disassembling a robot fairly quickly.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Note: Regardless of how many spears he throws, he will never run out of them as one will always appear in his hand again. Others Standard Equipment: Magical Spear, Parasol, Maxim Tomatoes, Invincibility Candy, Reviving Tomato, Warp Star, Dream Rod, Friend Star, Star Allies Sparkler and Power-Up Hearts. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Transformations': His transformations include summoning a cannonball-blasting bazooka from nothing, which has a super attack which briefly turns his weapon into a machine gun, and a torpedo-firing submarine. If you pay attention to the Yellow Submarine Dee in this clip, you'll notice that the transformation also comes with a super attack that allows him to fire a mega-sized torpedo. He also can transform his spear into a latch and use it to climb up rope. *'Space Jump': A technique most Kirby characters have, Bandana Dee transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Elemental Spears': Can absorb fire, electricity, and ice to turn his spear into a fire spear, electric spear, or ice spear. Can only do so if he has access to one of these elements in the area or from an ally. *'Friend Heart': Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Bandana Dee generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Bandana Dee. The Friend Hearts have also show to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be an specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell': Initially, in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and heal them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. This continued on the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe game with the Kirbys there even obtaining items to improve their ability to resurrect others. After that game, many characters became able to "Revive" defeated allies by doing the same process Kirby showed before, but this defeated allies don't lose their souls when falling and are instead just unconscious. Nonetheless, this technique is likely to hold the same properties previously shown. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Verse Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Sidekicks Category:Loyal Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Console Games Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invulnerable Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users